


Polaroid

by HopeIsDope



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeIsDope/pseuds/HopeIsDope
Summary: " what if we dont make it? "





	1. Chapter 1

2 weeks.

That was all the time they had before college starts, before being states apart again. 

Hope didn't dwell on that, what was important for her was that she had Amy, distance be damned. 

Amy on the other hand was not feeling so brave, but she decided to stay meek this time because Hope proposed this road trip, Hope wanted to be with her.

So she buried that fear and prayed to Lesbian Jesus for things to work out. 

During her stay in Botswana, Amy recieved snaps of poems from Hope, poems that reminded her of the redhead. Most of which were subject of love, but the girl didn't wanna assume. 

They weren't girlfriends after all. Still, Hope was etching her existence into Amy's bones and she doesn't even know it. 

It feels like she'll be holding her breath until Hope makes her let go.

They started driving upstate from L.A using Hope's Mustang. She was content with driving while Amy took pictures with the brunettes polaroid.

If happiness made someone look even more beautiful, it would be Amy.

" So did you practice Geometry at Botswana? " Hope quipped which made Amy choke on her water. 

The brunette laughed while the redhead cleared her throat 

"Uh I didn't have the time. I was too busy reading love poems " 

"Yeah? "

"Yeah "

"Were they all good poems ?"

" Uh-huh. They uh, they made me feel important. "

Hope couldn't help the smile that took over her face, knowing that's how she made Amy feel. 

" That's because you are " the brunette said sincerely, never taking her eyes off the road. 

Amy could feel those tug at her heartstrings, it was the good kind of ache. She wonders if Hope is aware that she makes her feel like the sun.

" Hope?"

" Hmm? "

" I'm glad I came home to you. " 

And with those words, Hope knew that Amy was the one. She pulled the car aside and gave the redhead a kiss on the cheek because her emotions were raging to be free and then a whisper for the other girl was uttered

" Keep coming home to me. " 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

5 days into their trip and Amy wanted forever. She was lying on their bed in a motel gazing at the ring that Hope bought for her earlier.

They were in a bargain shop looking for things to bring home for their friends when the brunette casually took her left hand and slipped the ring on her ring finger.

" For practice " Hope said with a wink and then walked away

Amy needed to sit down. I mean, she actually sat down on the place where she was standing.

" Umm miss are you ok?" An employee asked.

" Yeah sorry it's just that the gay is heavy today  
i'll be up in a sec "

" The gay? " the employee retorted, confusion evident on his face

" Yeah you know that happy feeling? "

" Oh " the man finally understood...or did he?

" So are you feeling gay...today? "

She could hear Hope laughing in the background and when she turned her head to look, the other girl was giving her the softest smile and suddenly Amy became aware of how alive she is. 

From the way she breathes to her racing heart beats. 

Hope makes her feel alive.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》 《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Polaroid after polaroid littered their beds as they worked together to make a photo journal. 

Pictures from the first day up to the 10th occupied the pages now. The ones where Amy was candidly taken were Hope's favorite.

Their eyes would often meet and smiles were exchange as mellow music played from Amy's phone. This was the playlist that the brunette made for her and now Hope couldn't think about the things she loves without thinking of Amy too.

" So do we mail this back and fort or? " the redhead asked as she pasted another pic on the page

" No, this is for you "

" What? "

" It's a gift " 

" But I don't have anything for you, well not right now but-" 

" Amy " Hope said as she sat a little straighter ( lol no she's gay af ) you walking in that bathroom, calling me out on my shit and kissing me was a gift enough...ok? "

" Sorry, how exactly? "

Then the brunette gave her that smile again

" Because you saved me from lifetime of regret. I would've gone all my life without knowing you and that would've been too sad. And because of that, I'm here with you and I'm really gay. "

The redhead couldn't fight the laugh that escaped her mouth " Gay gay or happy gay? "

" Both "

Amy sinked back on the headboard and replied with a smile " I'm very gay too "


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter but an explanation...

Hello guys

Im sorry, as the summary states, this isn't a new chapter.

I only wanted to let you guys know, if youve written and read about "Clexa" then you must've come across the author "Lexasforehead" and her stories.

Stories that she never got to finish. 

I do apologize for this, but today, this reality hit hard.

In 2017 a tragedy occured that took her away from us forever. 

In her letter she asked me to let her readers know that she wouldn't be able to give them the endings they deserved and that she was deeply sorry.

I wanted to do it at the beginning of 2018 but I was still in denial. I also ask for your forgiveness for not letting you know sooner.

To her readers, if you come across this, please know how you made her so happy with your comments and support. She loved interacting with you and in her words " they make me better " 

Please do not stop writing, the world needs your stories :)


End file.
